


Princess

by fabulousfreddie



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfreddie/pseuds/fabulousfreddie
Summary: "Y'know, role playing as a schoolgirl and her teacher is, like... the most cliché porno plot line ever constructed, right?""...So you wanna do it?""OfcourseI wanna do it."





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> @ ramimalekgay on tumblr: ;) it doesn't have everything you wrote down but I still think it stands up pretty well lmao
> 
> I originally tried to write this from rami's perspective and realized I can only write smut, like, _properly_ from the top's pov! so that was a fun self-realization adventure. hm.
> 
> also this ends really sappily and cornily bc, guess what, I'm a gross sap! but I'm not gonna tag it as fluff bc that's not what you're here for are you, you scoundrels

_Fuck, he was gorgeous._

Well, Rami was always gorgeous, but this… this was on another level. A level high enough for Joe’s mouth to go dry and his cock to literally twitch in his pants and start actively pressing against his zipper.

Rami was staring right back at him from the doorway, one hand hanging onto the frame and looking about as hot under the collar as Joe felt at the sight of him – which was a bit hard to believe, because, uh, _yeah_ , Joe _knew_ he looked good in this suit, even if he’d already taken the jacket off, but Rami…

 _Christ._ Joe licked his lips, and slowly ran his eyes up and down Rami’s body again, watching him shift his weight and bite his lower lip when he did. His lower lip that was painted with pale pink lipstick, and beautifully complimented the dark eyeliner he had on. He wasn’t wearing any blush, but he didn’t have to; his cheeks were flushing already. That look, combined with the tight white blouse he had buttoned to his throat, the equally tight blue vest he had on top of that, the plain red tie knotted around his collar and tucked into the vest, the pleated black skirt that fanned out and stopped just short of his mid-thigh, and the knee-high white socks with two red stripes near the tops of them, accentuating his legs together with the skirt and making him look just _delectable_ …

He didn’t have any shoes to go with the ensemble, or a wig (Rami had _forbid_ a wig, to Joe’s pouty disappointment), but good lord he did _not_ need them.

Like he’d said: _gorgeous_.

But he couldn’t just jump up and fuck him against the wall, as much as he wanted to. No, he had a plan, a plan that, honestly, essentially boiled down to “role play is supposed to be hot so let’s try it!” and that Rami had given an enthusiastic “yes” to when he’d brought it up, and as such he was going to stick to it or die trying.

Which meant _not_ fucking Rami against the wall before they could even get started on the _role play_ part.

Unfortunately.

He cleared his throat in an attempt to calm his racing heart. “Miss Malek!” he greeted, stamping down the urge to smirk at the way Rami’s eyes fluttered closed. “So nice of you to join me! Please, come in – and shut the door behind you, if you could.”

Rami nodded stiltedly, reaching behind him blindly to shut the door with a soft snap. He then moved over to stand in front of the desk Joe was seated behind, bowing his head and clasping his hands delicately in front of him. _Right over his dick,_ Joe mused, shoving down another smirk. Skirts weren’t exactly the most conspicuous pieces of clothing known to man, after all.

He leaned forward expectantly. “Do you know why I called you into my office today, Miss Malek?”

Rami hesitantly shook his head.

“Speak up, please.”

Rami drew in a breath. “No, I don’t, _sir_.”

 _Oh, he’s good._ Joe ran one hand up and down his thigh to ignore the urge to cup himself. That had _definitely_ affected him more than he’d thought it would, oh… boy. _New kink alert; time to file_ that _into the cabinet._

Rami had sounded just the tiniest bit smug when he’d said it, too, like he’d known it would get to him.

_Little shit._

“Come here, Miss Malek,” he said, feeling a rush of heat erupt in his gut at the way Rami swallowed and followed his orders without argument – a little slowly, but followed nonetheless, until he was standing between Joe and the desk. Joe rolled the chair forward far enough to push Rami up against the edge and trap him between his spread legs, which made him let out an aborted whine, clench the skirt in his fists, and squeeze his eyes shut. He’d likely just gotten a good view of just how hard he was, with how his head was still bowed.

His cheeks were very, very pink.

“Look at me, Miss Malek.”

Rami huffed out a short breath before lifting his chin to lock eyes with him. _God, his pupils are_ blown. Joe licked his lips and raised a hand to trail his fingers up Rami’s arm through the, admittedly, thin fabric of his shirt, and the choked-off moan he got for his trouble was music to his ears. “You are here,” he said, voice low. “Because you disobeyed me. I can’t just let you _get away_ with something like that, Miss Malek. You understand that, don’t you?”

Rami bit his lip again, and nodded.

Joe allowed the smirk to peek through a little. “Good girl.”

That earned him a relatively loud whimper, one Rami clearly couldn’t hold back the way he could the moan, and his hands tightened on the skirt as he hunched in a little on himself. _Bingo. Guess I’m not the only one with a new kink._ Joe could only imagine how hard he was, and the thought left him wanting more.

But no… no, not yet. First… “So, for your punishment,” Joe continued, pushing the chair back slightly, just enough for– “I want you to kneel.”

Rami was on his knees almost before he’d finished his sentence. From the new angle, Joe couldn’t see much of his lower half, so he leant forward, his hand finding its way into Rami’s hair to comb through it. When he glanced down to Rami’s lap, his hands were still folded over where his bulge would be, and he held back a snort of amusement in favor of continuing to pet his curls and massage his scalp. He let Rami’s eyelids start drooping just-so before grabbing a handful and pulling his head back, baring his throat. A needy whine escaped him, and his eyes fluttered shut again, cheeks burning. _Perfect._

Joe shifted in his chair, trying to give his cock at least a _modicum_ of relief, and bracketed Rami’s head with his thighs. It made him breathe out hard through his nose. “You’re going to suck me without using your hands,” he announced, and, when Rami let out a full-body shudder at the words, tugged on his hair again. “Behind your back. Now.”

“Yes, sir,” Rami whispered, moving his arms on autopilot to clasp them at the small of his back. His cock immediately tented the skirt, and Joe hummed approvingly.

He used his free hand to undo the very top button of Rami’s blouse, pressing the pads of his fingers into his adam’s apple and feeling him swallow against them before moving away to pop the button on his pants. “See, I knew you could be good for me,” he told him kindly, using the hand in his hair to guide him forward until Rami’s mouth was a scant inch from his bulge. “Now get to work.”

Rami, even without the use of his hands or eyes (as they were still shut), was able to grab hold of the zipper and drag it down with very little problem – which, thank _god_ , because if he hadn’t been Joe would’ve started laughing to himself, which would’ve either made Rami indignant or made him start laughing, too, which would’ve thrown off their entire rhythm. Instead, Rami nuzzled into and breathed out hot onto his cock from where it was now only straining against his underwear, leaving little pink stains from his lipstick on the white fabric, before catching the waistband between his teeth and pulling those down, too, far enough for his cock to finally, _blessedly_ spring free. The loss of pressure made Joe sigh, and then Rami was on him, parting his pink lips to start suckling at the head, swiping his tongue over the slit and making Joe’s hips buck. His cock sunk a little deeper into Rami’s mouth, who _moaned_ , and the vibrations _that_ caused sent a jolt down his spine. Joe mouthed a curse, forcing himself to keep his eyes open so he wouldn’t miss anything, pulling and releasing and pulling Rami’s hair.

Rami, admittedly, was not and had never been the best blowjob-giver in their relationship (that title was held by Joe, thank you very much), though not for lack of trying. (Or practicing.) What he lacked in talent he made up for heartily in enthusiasm, however, and that enthusiasm had him dragging his lips up and down his cock and smearing his lipstick onto his cheek and chin, nosing at his pubic hair and panting and mewling, licking and sucking at the head and moaning whenever his lips were around him, even trying to deep throat him, if only for a second or two before he had to back off, trying to catch his breath, his eyes watering just enough for his eyeliner to start running–

_Fuck, too close, too close–_

Joe used the hand still tangled in Rami’s hair to keep him at that distance, and it made him let out a despondent little noise and squirm from where he was sitting oh-so pretty on his knees for him. The sight had Joe’s cock throbbing, and he had to sit there silently for a few seconds to keep from coming right then and there. _Christ. Okay, okay…_ “You did so well for me, princess,” Joe said, hearing Rami suck in a sharp breath at the pet name and grinning to himself. “ _So_ well. I think you might deserve a reward, don’t you?”

That had Rami nodding as much as he could with his hair still in his grip, and Joe tutted. “Use your words, Miss Malek.”

“Yes, yes, I want a reward, sir, _please_ , sir–“

He used his other hand to place one finger over Rami’s pink-smeared lips to get him to stop talking, because if he kept on like that Joe was going to finish _way_ earlier than he wanted to. He genuinely couldn’t tell if Rami was doing it on purpose to rile him up or if he was already so far gone that he’d started to babble. With Rami quieted (for now), he wiped his thumb gingerly at the corners of his eyes, just enough to dry the tears that had leaked out and smudged his eyeliner. It wasn’t ruined, not really, but it looked just that much darker, that much thicker, that much broader, popped that much more against Rami’s skin, somehow.

He cupped his flushed cheek. “I want you in my lap, princess,” he said, tugging on his hair to get him to stand. Rami stumbled a little, since Joe didn’t loosen his grip all that much and his hands were still obediently behind his back, but Joe kept him steady by moving his hand from his face to his side. Rami leant into the touch, hunching a bit. His hard-on was _very_ noticeable under his skirt. “You’re going to ride my thigh. How does that sound?”

Rami tried to nod again, and whimpered when it earned him another tug, eyes slitting open to look at him down his nose. “Good, it sounds good, sir, _so_ good–“

“Good girl,” Joe praised, smiling at the quiet keen Rami let out at the words. “You can use your hands now, princess.” The moment he said it, Rami’s eyes flew open fully and his hands whipped out, eagerly clambering into Joe’s lap to settle over one of his thighs and start grinding on him.

Joe’s hand let go of Rami’s hair to trail down to the back of his neck and _squeeze_ , earning himself a guttural noise from the man in question as he arched his back and stopped in his tracks. “I didn’t say you could start yet, did I?”

Rami’s eyes, half-lidded, blinked at him slowly, and the tip of his tongue peeked out to wet his swollen lips. His cheeks were red, and the fact that Joe had done this to him, just by letting him give him a blowjob and by using a certain tone of voice and choice words, made a shiver go down his spine. He clenched his jaw slightly before continuing; “After all, I have to undress you first.”

Rami’s hands came up to clamp down on Joe’s shoulders. “I...” He stopped before he could take his thought anywhere, averting his eyes and biting his bottom lip positively _timidly_ after what they’d been doing not five minutes earlier.

 _Oh?_ “What is it, princess?”

“I… I want to keep it on.”

 _Fucking–_ “We can do that,” Joe said quickly, only the slightest bit high-pitched, but it was enough for Rami’s pink-smeared lips to curl up at the corners. _Ugh, he_ did _know what he was doing when he was talking like that. That little shit!_ Joe pursed his own back at him in response, and, when Rami’s smile grew downright smug, lowered his hand from the back of his neck to pinch his ass under his skirt, making Rami jump and squeak at the touch that fell on–

_Bare skin?_

“Oh, my,” Joe murmured, using both hands now to slide under the skirt and grope Rami’s bare thighs and ass. He’d thought he’d been wearing briefs the whole time and holy, _shit_ did the fact that he wasn’t sent a frisson of heat straight into his cock. He was very pleased at how smoothly his voice came out when he said, “Now _this_ is a surprise.”

Rami’s thighs trembled under Joe’s fingers, and he let out a sharp gasp and bucked _hard_ when they dipped between them to rub at the sensitive skin of his rim. “I-I–“

Joe shushed him, and Rami’s mouth shut with a click and a grunt. He continued teasing at his rim, delighting in the way it made him squirm in his arms and clutch at his shoulders for purchase. “You know,” he mused aloud. “I don’t _remember_ saying you were allowed to come in here with nothing under your skirt, Miss Malek.”

Rami groaned, long and loud, and his chin dropped to his heaving chest.

Joe smirked, pressing his thumb into his taint and scratching his nails down his ass cheek when it made him keen and stand high on his knees before falling back down onto his thigh. “I think I’m going to _have_ to punish you for that… Don’t you agree, Miss Malek?” At Rami’s muffled whine, Joe leant forward, just beside his ear, to whisper, “Say… fifteen spanks?”

That got him a deep, throaty moan and Rami pushing himself back into Joe’s hands temptingly enough that he had the brief urge to just sit there playing with him for the next hour or two. He pointedly shook it off, licking his lips; he had to make sure. “How does that sound, hm? Would that be a good punishment for you, princess?”

Rami nodded quickly, gripping Joe’s shoulders so hard he could feel his nails trying to dig into them through his shirt. “I don’t want to keep telling you to speak up, Miss Malek,” Joe teased, flicking the back of his thigh gently enough not to leave a mark but hard enough for Rami to squeal.

He moaned again. “It sounds – it sounds good, sir, it sounds _good_ , I need to be punished, I need _you_ –“

Joe bit his lip and closed his eyes for a second to contain how his cock had _literally_ leaked at the words. “Stand up for me, princess,” he ordered, only a little shaky, but Rami didn’t seem to notice, instead clumsily slipping off of Joe’s lap, drunk on arousal. His knees nearly gave out on him once his feet were under him again, but Joe, who’d followed him out of the chair, kept him steady. It took very little to persuade Rami to turn and bend at the waist over the desk, arms thrown out over his head, legs spread shoulder-width apart, ass up. All it took to show off all that delectable bare skin was to flip the skirt up onto his back, leaving him proudly on display and positively writhing on the desktop. His head was resting on one side, letting Joe see his closed eyes, parted pink lips, and hot, red cheeks.

His ass was going to be just as hot and red very, very soon.

Joe bent over him, chest very nearly touching his back to speak into his ear. He slid his fingers down the inside of one thigh to make him shudder, and exerted just enough pressure for Rami to get the message and shuffle his legs open a little farther. “I want you to count,” he told him, and, when Rami nodded jerkily to show he understood, stood back upright and delivered his first spank right on the crease between his ass and his legs in one smooth motion, hard enough for his own hand to prickle with pain.

Rami yelped and jolted into the desk, fists clenching on the wood. He had to catch his breath before stammering, “O-one.”

Joe admired the way his skin was already turning pink from the impact and, for good measure, gave him his second in the same spot, which was met with another yelp and a drawn out, “Two-ooh...”

He delivered the next five in quick succession over the rest of his ass, only pausing long enough for Rami to get out what number it was, and stopped completely at number seven to rub both hands over the reddening skin. His palm was stinging as much as his ass likely was, and Rami’s legs were shaking under him – Joe was frankly amazed his knees hadn’t _actually_ given out yet, as a matter of fact – as he panted hard into the wood. He trailed his fingers down his crack from his tailbone to his taint, and, when he pressed on _that_ like a button, Rami let out a shout that had him throwing his head back and bucking into the touch.

Joe immediately removed his hands. “Ah-ah-ah,” he scolded, giving him another spank for his trouble. Rami cried out and had to take a moment before counting it. “This is a punishment, remember?” He clicked his tongue, running his burning palm over Rami’s burning cheeks. “Maybe I should raise it to twenty, hm? You really don't seem to be learning your lesson...”

“I am, I am, I _am_ –” Rami shook his head a little, clenching and unclenching his fists. “Sir, Joe, _please_...”

 _There it is._ Thank _god_ ; he was hard as a fucking rock over here, had been for too damn long already, and god knows how Rami hadn’t come yet, untouched or not. He could see his cock lying heavy under him, just waiting for some kind of release. Joe hummed, pinching one cheek and listening to Rami shriek at the touch. “You know what… I’m feeling generous today, Miss Malek. I’ll lower your punishment to ten spanks, and then you’ll get your reward for being so, _so_ good for me. How does that sound?”

Rami was already nodding by the time Joe finished his sentence, writhing on the desktop the second ‘reward’ had left his mouth. He, fortunately, didn’t have to remind him to say it out loud; “Good, _good_ , sir, it sounds _so_ good, _fuck_ –“

“Good girl,” Joe purred, delivering his next spank hard on the crease between his ass and thighs again.

Rami arched his back and swore, _loudly_ , before coming back down and pressing his forehead into the wood. “... _Nine_...” he drew out through gritted teeth, his entire body taut with anticipation, and, when Joe landed the last one directly over his ass cheeks, where they were red and hot to the touch, sure to bruise later, Rami slammed one hand onto the desk with a high-pitched whine that petered out into a desperate chant of, “Ten, ten, _ten_ , sir, _ten_ –“

Joe fell to his knees, pulled Rami’s heated cheeks apart, and licked a hot stripe from his rim to his tailbone that had him _wailing_ and his knees finally calling it. With his weight now resting solely on the desk and his hips wildly trying to push themselves further into Joe’s mouth when he latched onto his rim and _sucked_ , Rami was nothing short of a goddamn wreck, babbling about how it was “good, its so good, _so_ good, oh my god, oh my _god_ , Joe, sir, please, _fuck_ , don’t stop, _don’t stop_ ” and who was Joe to deny him? He had, after all, been so _very_ good for him.

Joe also held the title of best ass eater in their relationship, and reduced Rami to a sobbing mess within maybe two minutes: nibbling at his inner thighs, using his teeth to tease his rim, getting his hole nice and wet, licking and sucking and breathing out hot over it, pulling back to spit on it and rub his fingers onto the pucker and make him keen, long and loud, sticking his tongue past that ring of muscle just enough for Rami to scream at the top of his lungs…

He pushed himself to his feet, leaning back over him as he groaned his displeasure at the loss of Joe’s tongue. It immediately turned into a groan of relieved ecstasy accompanied by a violent buck when Joe’s hand found its way between his legs to grab his cock. His other hand was on his own, and he worked them both quickly, too desperate to try and find something to ease the way and relying on their precome instead. It was a little awkward, trying to stand at the angle he was at without something to prop himself up on and using his non-dominant hand to jack himself off, but he… really wasn’t going to be in this position for long.

“Come for me, princess,” he ordered, voice rough, and Rami, who had been on that edge as long as he had, came all over the inside of his skirt with a shout in the next breath. Joe didn’t last long, after that, only managing to lower his head to Rami’s back, just below his shoulder blades, before he was cussing and coming in streaks across his red ass and thighs. Joe didn’t even know if Rami’d felt it, honestly, because he was still riding through some truly spectacular aftershocks, each one met with a shiver and a mewl. Joe let go of Rami’s softening cock (to Rami’s whine) and his own (to a wince, on his part) so he could plant his hands on the desk on either side of him and just catch his goddamn breath for a second.

The only thought going through his head was an eloquent _holy fucking shit_.

They stayed there for a good few minutes. Rami, surprisingly, was the first to move, folding his arms under him. Joe lifted his head from his back to give him his attention, worried he’d missed something, that he was uncomfortable, that something was wrong, but Rami just rested his head in his arms, turned just enough on its side for Joe to see his face, eyes just barely cracked open. His eyeliner had officially run down his cheeks, from sweat and tears both, and his expression was one of deep, contented satisfaction.

Joe let himself sigh a little, pleased Rami wasn’t in distress. “You good?” he asked, voice low, just to make sure.

Rami hummed, shifting a bit under him. “’M perfect,” he mumbled, and immediately followed it up with a cheeky, if hoarse, “But you owe me a bubble bath and, like, a full thing of aloe gel. And dinner, you owe me dinner.”

Joe snorted, shuffling up and to the side so he could press a kiss to Rami’s cheek. He made a little noise at the touch. “Ram, you could tell me to do almost anything right now, and I’d probably do it. I’m gonna be at your beck and call the rest of the day, babe, you can count on that.”

“You’re goddamn right you are,” Rami huffed, lifting his head to stretch his arms out in front of him until they popped, and he sighed, planting his chin back on the desk. “You’re gonna fuckin’ _spoil_ me. But first, get a washcloth, please; I don’t want your come staining this skirt any worse than it already is when I stand up.”

If Joe’d had anything left in him, he probably would’ve found the idea of his and Rami’s come staining the skirt about as hot as it sounded. Instead, he walked around the desk to crouch down just enough to cup Rami’s face and kiss him properly. Rami sighed into it, loose and pliant and warm, raising one of his own hands to rest over Joe’s when he opened their mouths and deepened the kiss.

He pulled back soon after, wanting nothing more than to quietly, happily make out with him the rest of the day, but they could definitely, y’know, do that in their bed, and not while Rami was bent over the desk the way he was. “Holy shit,” he laughed as a thought occurred to him, watching Rami blink at him sleepily. It was adorable, even with (or because of?) the black smudges on his cheeks and pink smears on his lips and chin. He looked like a mess. An adorable mess. “That was the first time I’ve kissed you since you walked in here.”

Rami rolled his eyes and snorted, pushing at him. “Oh my god, you sap, just _go_. Our come is drying and it’s gross. It’s not sexy, it’s gross.”

“Yes, _sir_ ,” he said with a smug grin, meeting Rami’s pouty scowl and attempt at slapping him with a two-fingered salute as he made his way backwards to the door.

“Just for that I’m making you watch shitty horror movies the rest of the day!” he called after him, lips curling into a grin, and Joe groaned, pitiful, but didn’t argue outside of a muttered, “Damnit.” He’d walked right into that one.

Oh well. The things he did for love.

**Author's Note:**

> please... let me know how you liked it.. I thrive on validation and this took me two and a half weeks to write and edit ff
> 
> [edit] ACTUALLY YOU KNOW WHAT leave me like. mazlek smut prompts. I need more shit to write and my imagination is fried


End file.
